


every second chance, every time we danced

by dr33g



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BUT I'LL TRY I PROMISE, Fluff, Getting Together, LET ME KNOW IF I NEED MORE TAGS IM A MORON, M/M, Meet-Cute, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, also dont. expect me to finish this, and forde and kyle but thats just a given for me, and rennac x my oc aer but dont worry too much abt that, and then i got attached and wrote this shit, and then i was like ok, background ships include fordekyle and neimelia, colm is trans thank u, cuz rennac is an OLD MAN and colm is BABY, goody two shoes x thief, i invented a rarepair, im bad at chaptered fics T___T, nah its a meet ugly, neimi. im a big brain, out of the sheer need to not ship colm with neimi or rennac, so im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g
Summary: Colm had to do this, that’s what he kept telling himself. He had to break into some poor stranger’s apartment and steal some stuff so he wouldn’t get evicted and become homeless (again). He had to eat, he had to have a house, and this was the only way to do it. Sure, Neimi had offered, but he can’t take money from her. That’d be a worse crime than breaking, entering, and then stealing something worth some money. And maybe a banana. Colm had gotten to that part of hunger where he was nauseous and that was no fun place to be.He watched the owner leave the apartment about five minutes ago, seeing his blonde head pass by the bush Colm was hiding in, so he was certain the apartment was empty.One last tooth, aaaaand-- Click! Colm silently praises his skill and opens the door with a mischievous grin--Only to find the apartment’s owner staring at him on the other side.AKA Colm tries to break into Franz's apartment and it doesn't work. He falls in love instead. Oops?
Relationships: Colm & Neimi (Fire Emblem), Colm (Fire Emblem)/Franz (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	every second chance, every time we danced

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY AMERICAN RELEASE OF FE8 DAY !!! i knew i had to do something for today as fe8 is my special interest so i decided i'd make this a chaptered fic and release ch 1 today... its still may 23 some places okay. okay. ok
> 
> i invented this rarepair as a joke and then got invested so here we are ! i hope you enjoy. i dont expect anyone except my friends to read this but if u do. thank u
> 
> title is from some kind of magic by LVTHER ft myzica aka the song i use for every young love au in my head. i wrote an entire high school au for leokumi to this in my brain and then never typed it out

Colm had to do this, that’s what he kept telling himself. He had to break into some poor stranger’s apartment and steal some stuff so he wouldn’t get evicted and become homeless (again). He had to eat, he had to have a house, and this was the only way to do it. Sure, Neimi had offered, but he can’t take money from _her._ That’d be a worse crime than breaking, entering, and then stealing something worth some money. And maybe a banana. Colm had gotten to that part of hunger where he was nauseous and that was no fun place to be. 

He watched the owner leave the apartment about five minutes ago, seeing his blonde head pass by the bush Colm was hiding in, so he was certain the apartment was empty.

One last tooth, aaaaand-- Click! Colm silently praises his skill and opens the door with a mischievous grin--

Only to find the apartment’s owner staring at him on the other side.

Colm stares at him, dumbfounded, until he puts on a fake smile and goes, “Th-- This isn’t my apartment!”

The owner looks at him, confused. “No, it’s mine. How did you--?”

“I, uh, pick my locks sometimes for fun.”

“Really?” The man in front of him frowns in contemplation, though saying man seems weird. He looks to be about Colm’s age, though Colm himself knows he looks much older than his age. It’s called looking like shit, and he owns that. Colm nods, a little overenthusiastic seeing as the blond believes him. 

“Really!” A few moments pass. The face goes from contemplation to disappointment.

“No, you don’t.” 

“No, I don’t.” The man-- Boy? Boyman. The boyman just sighs. “Shit. I thought you really believed me for a second there.”

“I did, but I’ve seen enough overenthusiastic nodding to know when someone is relieved that you believe their bad lie.” Colm sighs, closing his eyes. “Y--”

“Please don’t call the cops,” Colm mutters. He looks away in shame. “I didn’t even break in successfully, so, really, I haven’t done anything wrong!”

“That isn’t how it works, but I wasn’t going to.” Colm looks at him, utter disbelief on his face. “I was going to say you look like you haven’t eaten in days.” Colm doesn’t say anything. “... Please don’t tell me--”

“I… Haven’t eaten in a few days. Well, okay, I had yogurt this morning, I think? One of those… Yakult things. My friend had one left so she gave it to me. So, yes, I have eaten recently!” The blonde tugged Colm in and shut the door behind him. “Wh--”

“I’m Franz, welcome to my apartment, I’m making you eat some of my food.”

“You don’t need to do th--”

“You were about to  _ steal _ from me, and now you’re not going to take something I give you?” Colm doesn’t have a reply for that if he’s being honest. “That’s what I thought!” The boyman-- Franz. Franz smiles, satisfied, and continues to pull Colm along by the hand. Colm follows, not really aware of what he’s doing, and sits at the table. “My brother just left but he brought some food from his house, let me grab that out of the fridge.” Colm groans and hits his head on the counter. “What?”

“That’s why I thought you weren’t home. I saw your brother leaving and thought it was you. Ugh, I’m so  _ stupid _ .”

“You… You knew what I looked like?” Colm freezes. How is he supposed to recover from that?

“Y… Yes…?” There’s silence for a moment. “Look, this isn’t the first time I’ve done this, okay? I try to save it for emergencies when I really need the money. So, yeah, I stalked your apartment for a few days. You can call the cops now, I’d understand.” Instead, he just hears the telltale sound of a plate sliding against the wood. He looks to find a bowl of fruit salad.

“Please just… Eat. I’ll make you something else. Heck, I’ll even give you a key so you can come to get some food if you need it. Just… Don’t steal from anyone else, okay?”

“I couldn’t-- I can’t--”

“Yes, you will. Stealing from people is wrong. I will give you this food for free if you promise not to do it again, but if I have even an inkling of a suspicion you did, I will call the cops, understand?” Colm frowns and puts some fruit in his mouth.

It’s muffled, but he replies, “Yes, sir…” Franz nods with pride and Colm continues to eat the fruit salad. Soon enough, some mac and cheese is passed to him. 

“It’s leftover Kraft stuff, so it’s not that good--”

“Oh, fuck yeah, I love this shit a day after.” Colm starts really just shoving food into his mouth. He’s starved. 

“...? Really? My family and I think it’s gross.”

“Listen, beggars can’t be choosers, and I like how the cheese gets all… Stuck together instead of all in a sauce.” Franz just kind of looks at him. “Why’d you even have leftovers if you don’t like it?” Franz shrugs. 

“Just… Didn’t want to be wasteful, I guess.” Colm looks at him, food shoved into his mouth, and smiles. 

“Ew, swallow first.” Colm just laughs. He does so before he realizes he’s never introduced himself (though, that was mostly on purpose. Didn’t want Franz calling the cops and using his name, even if that wouldn’t have worked to find him. Not having changed his legal name yet for the win!)

“Just realized I never said my name. I’m Colm. Nice to meet you, Franz.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” 

The rest of the visit is mostly quiet, but Colm finishes his food and washes his dishes (he’s a thief, not a monster). When he’s ready to leave, Franz pushes a key and a slip of paper into his hand.

“I meant it, you know.” Colm just looks at the key and pockets it. “It’s my number, so you can at least tell me you’re coming.

“... Yeah, okay. Next time I’ll come here.” Franz smiles and waves him off, shutting the door and locking it.

Colm stares out into the evening sky, standing right outside of Franz’s apartment. He texts Neimi to make sure she got home from work safely when it finally clicks together.

“... What the fuck just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so so so much for reading !!! please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed ! its the best way to guarantee i'll do another chapter of this
> 
> if you want to talk fe8 rarepairs or just fe8 or the gba fe games or anything, really, talk to me on twitter @cormartur !!! im very nice i promise. and stupid. but nice. you'll also get sneak peaks of my writing that i think is funni


End file.
